


Chin up.

by Darkheart_The_StarClan_Cat



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kittenplay, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkheart_The_StarClan_Cat/pseuds/Darkheart_The_StarClan_Cat
Summary: Kitten, aka Dancer, has lived her whole life knowing one thing. She was *not* what she was supposed to be. Now, 28, she just quit her job at an old retail store. She used to be at the top of her class. Well, not the top, but generally within the top 15%. No one who knew her would expect she would wind up here, but she did. And now she was going to start living her life as closely as possible to what she knew she should have had since the beginning.
Relationships: Helen (Mistress)/ Kitten (Dancer)/ Wynter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not supposed to serve as a model for all kitten/owner relationships, and is purely of my imagination. 
> 
> And for good measure, any similarities between this and another work are coincidental.

Kitten: 

The room grew quiet then. It was a simple enough question, which often lead to a simple enough, though perhaps ambitious answer. And today was no different, in the sense that it was a simple answer. I had only said one word back. But they seemed to think I was joking, or worse, meant it. After all, it was not logical, and given my age, I was fairly logical. I understood that this was not a real possibility. But my family had asked what I _wanted_ to be, when I grew up. Well, I had always wanted to be a cat. It was something in my soul, I suppose, now that I think back on it. It was, of course, affected by my owning a cat, but I truly felt a kinship with them. I could occasionally walk almost as silently as them, and I was quite a shy kid, whether among strangers, or those I considered to be, despite sharing blood with them, and knowing who they were in relation to myself. I knew even then that I never wanted to date, or have kids of my own. I was also already aware of the social expectation that I would. This also influenced my associations with cats. Cats weren't held to a social stigma if they didn't have a mate, or kittens. In fact, we gave them surgeries to prevent it.

And now, several years later, I walked into The Shelter. It was, to most people, just a shelter for the homeless, a place for food and rest. And while it was that, they were also a shelter for people such as myself. Mainly Kittens stayed there, though I had heard there were occasionally some Puppies who found homes through them. See, The Shelter took great pride in helping those who were into pet play in getting basic gear, and making sure they understood the world of pet play. What it was and was not, as well as how to tell if the relationship between pet and owner was getting abusive. They would also take care of the pets while they found owners. I approached a table near the back of the room. Most of the people staying there already knew what I was doing by this simple action.

"Excuse me, but do you think you might be able to help me? I am looking for someone who may occasionally stop by, even if they have never stayed here..." I murmured to a women sitting behind the table. "Right this way, Sugar." She said cheerily and standing up, leading me behind a curtain. As soon as I walked in, several people approached me, on all fours, purring and meowing for my attention. "Sorry, babies, but this one is one of you. The Shelter is due to close up for the night soon...I don't expect any of you will be going to find a potential owner tonight." The woman. "But I do expect you to bring Miss...I never caught your name Sugar. Well, that can wait for morning. Please girls, show her where she can get some rest? I have to go make sure everyone else is okay, and lock us in for the night." At the news, some of the Kittens stopped trying to get my attention, but one, in full silver Kitten gear, smiled, and pulled me over to a row of dishes.

"You eaten anything yet? Oh, my name is Wynter, or at least it will be, unless my owner decides to change it. Or do you want to go right to bed?" She rushed from one conversation to another and back.

"Nah, I ate before I came in. And thanks. I would... rather not have a name, if that is okay? For now, anyways." I was still shy. But more from embarrassment than unease. These girls...so much like me...set me at ease, but I still wasn't entirely comfortable with the parts of me that were different from them. But anyways, she laughed.

"Don't worry, most of the girls, and legit, every boy in here doesn't have a name yet. So long as you don't mind being called Sugar, or Baby, Ms. Martin won't mind. She'll just list you under a pseudonym and then change it once you are collared. I'll tell you more about that in the morning, yeah? For now, would you rather sleep alone? We tend to sleep in a big warm pile, but I get it if you aren't comfortable at first. I wasn't."

"...Maybe on the outside of the pile? Honestly, I have always wanted to sleep like that, but...not with strangers."

"Don't worry, I'll keep everyone from trying to pull you in." She led me into yet another room, and I wondered how such a small place on the outside had so many rooms inside. As she opened the door, I heard disgruntled meows, annoyed that they had been woken up. But she simply led me in, and the floor was covered in mattresses, which in turn were covered by bodies. A few wore their gear even in sleep, but most, Wynter included, hung their gear up to preserve it before laying down to sleep. "Come here. I'll act as a wall between you and them." She whispered. I nodded my thanks, and curled up beside her for the night.

The next morning, I woke up to the Kittens yowling. Wynter turned to me, grinning. She broke off to whisper, "Breakfast." and I realized this was a part of their routine, to help them get into their kitten-space, in case a potential owner showed up. Soon Ms. Martin came in and fed us, and after quickly eating it up, Wynter took me over to a private corner to talk. 

"So, I don't know what you have heard about The Shelter, but I can promise anything bad you have heard is straight up false. So, like you saw yesterday, if a potential owner comes in, you may either try to get their attention, or let them come to you. Neither has been proven to be more effective than the other. If an owner seems interested in you, you will have three visits at their house, at least, all supervised by a Shelter volunteer. And don't worry, a background check is done before you ever see them the first time. A very thorough one, focused on domestic abuse, but also the factors that could lead to it, even if they have never been charged or even suspected of abuse. They won't let any harm come to you. And they will of course, make sure you have a large input on what goes into your contract with your owner. You know, what you are okay with and everything? And every contract gets a clause, that if you ever feel unsafe, you can come back here, and you will be put under their protection. Though, I haven't heard of anyone needing to, I thought you should know. And, should you have any, the contract will also list out any past trauma of yours, so your owner can't claim to not know about something that might trigger a panic attack or anything. Lets see...oh, I noticed you don't have any gear. The Shelter can help you get some, if you want, or you could wait for your owner to pick some for you, if you rather....I think that is everything. But if you have any questions, come and see me, yeah?"

I nodded, a grin tugging at my lips. This was as close as to what I had always wanted as I would ever get. And it was great. 

Helen:

_Okay, so I am really doing this. I am walking into that building. I have already gone through the background check and everything. I'm glad they protect them like that, but it was exhausting....ughh! I'm just delaying myself, GO IN!_ I wrung my hands, standing across from the discreet building that would change my life. It looked like any other worn down brick building on the water-way, but the small sign proclaiming it 'The Shelter' was proof it was nothing like the other buildings at all. I took a deep breath, and despite the anxiety-filled screaming going on in my head, I took what I hoped looked like a confident step forward, and opened the door. No one really took more than a glance my way. With professional clothes, the homeless staying here assumed I was here for one side or another of The Shelter's other charity work. Granted, it wasn't one they could sign off on, no level of government would consider this _charity,_ but to those inside, it certainly was. 

"Ah, Ms. Zest, are you here already? You must be eager, we only just finished the background checks..."

"No, Ms. Martin, I just have severe anxiety. I was sitting on the application form, for months before I gave it to you. Best to dive into things. You know, the water is always colder, the longer you wait?" I murmured, my hands already dried from my fumbling with them. Ms. Martin seemed to notice, and nodded, leading me into the back. I was immediately surrounded by the shelters Kittens. I tried to avoid the guys, I had no interest in them to begin with. But with all of the girls around me, I started to panic. I had never liked being closed in-not by people anyways. I did like small spaces, it felt like a hug, but people...no- but trying to keep my balance while walking over to a chair to catch my breath, I caught sight of one girl who hadn't immediately started after me. She was shorter than me, it looked, though if so, only by a few mere inches. She had dark hair, but in the dim lighting, I couldn't tell between brown and black. And there was a lighter streak, like she tried dyeing it, but it didn't hold, unless all she wanted was to bleach it. There was a half-formed smile on her lips, like she had been about to laugh when she caught sight of me. _Wait, GOD SHE IS STARING AT ME. WAIT, I AM STARING. God, why am I like this???_ I blushed and turned away, and the girls milling at my feet immediately turned to where I had been looking. They didn't look pleased. I realized this must be a newer Kitten to the house, and the idea that she might leave before they did, they who had been there much longer, obviously didn't please them. Which I understood, but, I couldn't help but be pulled to the girl in the corner. And I was staring again. The other girls left, and Ms. Martin seemed to be holding back a laugh.

"That girl, just came in last night, right before closing. Sweet thing, think she has anxiety too, but then I only just met her, might just be shy...here, I'll go get her, you two can just talk here for a while yeah?"

"Y...yeah, sure." I stammered, slightly terrified at the thought, but as Ms. Martin approached the girl, and led her over to me, I could see that while she hung back, she was definitely interested in me too. I hung out my hand for her, and after sniffing it, eyes locked on mine, she gently nudged it with her head, and I gently scratched it, which made her grin, fully. _I want to always make her grin like that. To most people, she probably looks plain but...here, in her element? A goddess._ "Hey, my name is Helen. What is yours?" I whispered, gently.

"I...haven't got a name. Not until you...or whoever....not until my owner names me." She blushed, as she realized she had already been picturing herself with me.

"How about I call you Kitten, then, for now?" She grinned again, head turned back up towards me. 

"That should work."

We played for a few hours, having left the common room in case someone else came in. A few Kittens milled in the corners of the side room we had came into, watching to make sure I wouldn't harm her. But we mostly just played with the laser pointer, talking casually about our lives. I learned she had never really known what she wanted to do with her life, despite being near the top of her class all throughout her school years. She could have attended some higher universities, but had chosen to go to a community college, not wanting to spend money on an education that might not help her learn what she wanted to do anyways. She had a two-year degree in Liberal Arts, just because no other major fit. But she had always been interested in psychology, mythology, cultural anthropology, ceramics, and had always been a fairly good reader, and loved math and science. She had played the viola, though mostly for fun, and wasn't really skilled in it, despite playing for three years. She could remember all the strings, and could read the alto clef music sheets fairly well. She just wasn't so interested in any of these things to make a career of it. She like loopholes, and reading into statements, and I could tell she had an eye for it. I told her about my job, mostly. I worked in a boring office job, where I was probably considered the most boring person in it. Needless to say, they had no idea I was into kitten-play, on the behalf of being the owner. She asked if I was high enough in the corporate ladder to hire an assistant. I laughed.

"No, not quite. Why, you thinking I would be here if I couldn't afford to keep you? Trust me, if I end up collaring you, you won't have to get a 'real' job. Unless that is, if you want to get one. I wouldn't stop you."

She smiled up at me, and I set the laser pointer down, my fingers cramping from holding the button down. She pouted at that, but I could tell she understood why, as she padded back to my side.

"I know this might seem really fast, I mean...I just got here last night, and you...haven't even had a chance to talk to any of the others but...I feel...good. With you. Safe. Warm. Sorry, I've never been good at recognizing feelings...but um...would you maybe consider....taking me home? Someday?" She had curled at my feet, and kept her head down, so I had to lean over to hear her. I could tell she was as nervous as I would be, making the first move.

So I gently took a strand of her hair, and pinned it behind her ear, whispering quietly, "Yes." I backed away quickly, as I saw her head raise, her smile beaming. I didn't exactly wanted to be rammed in the jaw by her skull. Suddenly both of our gazes were drawn to the door to the room, as Ms. Martin walked in.

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, Sweeties, but it is bath time for the Kittens, and they tend to want to be alone after, to dry off and return to their kitten-space...unless, we do have some bathtub set-ups for prospective owners to bathe their pets, if you want to give that a try already?"

"That ah...does sound nice but...uh, we only just met and I don't know...if my reaction to seeing you uh...naked...for the bath would be...considered creepy and I don't...want to mess this up..." I stammered.

"I won't hold it against you. We are here to get to know as much about each other as we can before we decide...but then I think it is only fair if I get to see you as well." She smirked, mischief clear in her gaze. 

I shook my head lightly. "Looks like I don't have a choice here, Ms. Martin."

"That one is going to be trouble, I can tell. But at least it seems she already has a very likely home lined up." She laughed, turning to lead us towards the baths. I could hear running water, and playful screeching from other Kittens, who I figured were also being washed by potential owners. But we were separated by stall doors, the kind you find in public bathrooms. "Ah, there is an empty one. Head right in Sweeties, and a towel will be out here soon for you to dry off. Right past that door there is a space for you two to snuggle while you get completely dry, and warm up. The shower runs a bit cold." And with that, she left us. I slowly pulled off my clothes, not wanting to ruin them, considering they were a new set of work clothes. I turned around, and Kitten was laying gently at the bottom of the tub, legs folded to tease me, as she just barely covered her breasts and slit.

"Mrrr?"

I gulped, the scene just too perfect but after a moment, I regained control of my body. "I've ah... never done this before, so if you need the temperature adjusted or anything, just go ahead, okay?" I said softly, reaching for the tap. I made sure the drain was closed, and slowly let the water rise around her, until it just covered her hind legs, then I turned off the tap, and reached for wash cloth. There wasn't one.

"It's okay, go ahead, you can clean me with your hands you know, right?"

"Um, yeah, just wasn't sure if you would be okay with that..." I trailed off. "Okay then." I dipped my hand into the water, and started to gently soak the skin where the water hadn't been allowed to rise to, before grabbing the body wash. She began to purr as I rubbed the soap in. "Don't most cats hate baths?" I laughed.

"Actually, some cats, and I do mean housecats, enjoy swimming! And obviously big cats aren't too afraid of water itself, but wary of what could be in it, particularly crocs, and other water predators. Even strays, while they may dislike it, aren't afraid of water. Oh, they would still prefer to live somewhere dry, but mostly for warmth's sake. I...kind of grew up obsessed with cats. Totally didn't influence my adult life..." She went on, and I could tell she was embarrassed by the fact that she knew this. "If you raise a cat from birth, and get it used to water early, you will have a much easier time bathing it than you would think."

"Interesting. Okay. Just the shampoo and conditioner left, and then we can rinse you off." I murmured, even though I obviously didn't need to reassure her that it would be over soon. I grabbed the last two bottles, and mixed them, before adding it to her hair. I made sure to get it all the way down to her scalp, and gently massaged it to make sure the soap got in there properly, which made her purr louder. Soon, too soon, she was completely rinsed, and I helped her out of the tub. "You're shivering! You should have made the water warmer!"

But she just laughed. "For one thing, it was one its warmest setting, and two...I wanted to be cold. It means you'll have to snuggle with me, and share your body heat, so I don't get sick." She grinned, slowly drying herself. Then she tugged on her shirt, and shorts, and I realized she hadn't really been hiding anything before. I was just to entranced by _her_ , to actually get a good look. "Well, come on, you need to get dressed too." She shocked me out of my trance, blinking. I quickly got dressed and, grabbing to towel, brought it over to her, wrapping her in it while we walked into the other room, where I laid down on a sofa, and she climbed on top of me, pretending that her burying herself in me was just her body shivering. Not that I minded.

We must have fallen asleep, because all of a sudden Ms. Martin was standing over us. "Took a while to find you two. Shelter just closed, you have to go home Ms. Zest. Come on Sugar, go on and rest up with the other Kittens. You will be able to spend every night with Ms. Zest soon enough, I suspect."

I watched them go, and got up, finding my way back to the exit, and waited for Ms. Martin to let me out. She came soon enough, and I wished her a good night. I walked home, knowing I would be back for my car, and Kitten, the next day. _She is amazing. I don't think I could find a better Kitten, not for me anyways._ I knew what they said about perfection. That it didn't exist. And maybe she wasn't perfect, but I already knew she was perfect for _me._

Kitten:

I glanced back while Ms. Martin led me away. I slowly curled in with the other Kittens, and Wynter raised her head, smirking. "Someone is going home real soon, eh? I wish you the best, really."

I blushed. "It isn't a done deal yet...and I am really sorry. I just showed up last night and I already have someone in mind, I don't even know how long you have been here, waiting..."

"Don't worry about us! We have everything we need while we wait. You don't have to wait, and you should go for it. I know she will be back, and I wouldn't be surprised if it were tomorrow. And she will be back, for _you._ " 

"...Thanks." I murmured, before lowering my head to sleep. _I really hope Wynter is right_. _Helen is...everything I wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten:

I sat up, the next morning, before anyone else woke up. I turned towards the window, and decided to watch the city. I cast aside the blinds, just enough to let me slip past them, and let them fall back into place behind me. I shivered, the air on this side of the blinds so much colder, as I started out into the pre-dawn morning. It was late enough that people were hustling to work, but early enough that even with their home-brewed coffee, they looked as though they were sleep walking. I sat like that, watching the people move, for what must have been at least an hour, since the sky was lightening when Ms. Martin walked into the room. I poked my head out from behind the blinds, and saw she was looking about the room. When her eyes found me, she beckoned me forward, obviously not wanting to wake the others. I padded out into the hall, and followed her until we were far enough away we wouldn't wake the others.

"So, I just got an email, from Ms. Zest. She was hoping that once she was done with work, she could come pick you up, and move into the visitation stage of the adoption process. So, assuming you want to go, we just need to make a list of anything you want included in the contract. Would you like to go?"

"Yes! I'll get right on that. Did she happen to mention what time she would be off of work?"

"I'm sorry, no, she didn't, but I'll ask when I email her to confirm the pickup, okay? Now, just down this hall, there is a room to the right, with some stuff you can use to write it up, okay? Used to be a study, before the old owners donated it to the city, to be used for the homeless."

I nodded, padding away towards the study, my head brimming with thoughts of what I should include...and of course, with the thought of seeing Helen again. _Tonight._ Once I got settled, I started with stuff I knew I wasn't into, and moved on from there. Eventually, I heard the door creak open, and Wynter was standing in the door way.

"Ms. Martin asked me to bring you breakfast. She realized she hadn't thought to come get you when we were fed." She handed me the dish as she sat down next to me. "Want me to have a look, see if I can think of anything else you might want in your contract?"

"Sure. And...thanks. For not being passive aggressive about this. And for helping me, and everything." I murmur between bites.

"Of course! Anyone who acts jealous is just making it harder for themselves to find a good owner. No one wants that. Or at least, I certainly wouldn't."

"Still. Thanks."

Wynter nodded to me, looking over what I had written.

"Seems fairly well covered already. Why don't you go relax in the main room, and wait there for Helen? I am sure she will be happy, you already being there when she arrives."

"I hope so..." We pad out together, the paper tucked into my waistband, and lounge on one of the couches in that room where I first saw Helen. I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to even waste the energy for that, since I want to be fully awake for the visitation.

"You okay over there?" Wynter spoke suddenly. I looked over at her, my head tilted. "You're shaking a little."

I nod, slowly, before resting my head back on my hands. Some of the others may only act like cats for scenes, or when they are showing off for a potential owner, but I have always felt more comfortable in any situation as a cat. My body naturally laid down as curled up as I could be, or as stretched out as possible, like I had seen my cats sleep numerous times. I must have fallen asleep because, what felt like moments later, I opened my eyes to Helen, gently stroking me. "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"No Kitten, I just got here, don't worry. But now that you are awake, you ready to go?"

Helen:

She nodded blearily, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Just...mmmmhm...you'll have to stop if you want me to actually get the will to stand up." 

"Well, I was the one who invited you over. I suppose I can't be the one who keeps you from coming as well." I lay a gentle kiss to her forehead, moving slowly, so she could back away if she wanted to. But she didn't. I stood up, and offered my hand to help her, to which she clung as we walked back out into the main area and to the car. "One of the volunteers, Charly, is already waiting out there for us. You okay to be alone in the back? Charly said they would take the front passenger seat, but if I ask, they could drive, with me giving directions, while I sit back with you."

"I...should be fine. I usually don't have issues with cars, so long as I'm not driving them."

"Alright, well rush hour just ended so, we shouldn't get caught up. But we only have a few hours to go into the first stage of drafting the contract, okay? You have to be back by 10:00"

Kitten nodded, pouting slightly as we reached the car. She obviously didn't want to let go of my arm to get into the vehicle, but I could tell it wasn't from anxiety. She just felt like being clingy and affectionate, or else she would have tugged me in with her, or at least tried. The car ride was rather uneventful, with Charly merely asking Kitten for the paper she had written up, so they could get a feel for it as soon as possible. "Hey Charly, do you think it would be possible for me to have her over on a weekend? I don't work then, and it would give her more time to get used to my apartment, and for us to draft the contract."

"Sure. The Shelter won't actually be open, but I won't be doing anything this Sunday, if you want to meet at the doors at 8:00? A.m. that is. And since I will have to lock up again that night, we can stay here as long as you like, so long as we don't fall asleep." They shrugged as we exited the vehicle. I let Kitten reattach herself to my side, and murmured gently into her ear. Her nap seemed to be wearing off, and she nuzzled me with her eyes much clearer, and a small chirp of happiness.

Once inside, she laid across the couch, arms crossed on my legs, with her head resting on them.

"So, from what I can tell, you are mostly looking for what most closely resembles a queer-platonic relationship with Ms. Zest, is that right?" 

"Ye...yeah. I don't always have a very active imagination but...the idea of being raped has always been very vivid to me, and I just don't know if I would ever be okay with actually having sex...with anyone." She glanced at me, and I could tell she felt like she had to apologize, but wasn't quite sure how. "I know a lot of people go in to this sort of thing with the expectation but-"

"Shhh, Kitten. You're okay. If all I wanted was a Kitten to fuck with, I would have gone with one of the more 'eager to please' types. I...know this might be weird, only meeting you yesterday, but, I know that I want _you._ For who you are. You're okay. Besides, you let me wash you yesterday, right? We can still be intimate, even if you never feel comfortable having sex, okay?"

"And you would be surprised, how many Kittens I have helped get adopted, who were into the kink in an entirely non-sexual way. Who just honestly felt most at home, at all times, as a cat." Charly added.

I could easily see the relief on her face as I stroke her hair back, though her eyes betrayed that she still felt nervous, as if she thought we might just be lying to soothe her. And maybe Charly was smudging the stats, I don't know, but I certainly was not lying in any way to her.

"Okay. So moving on then....you know, this is probably the most complete list of things I have ever seen. I'm just wondering how you feel about domestic work? I see you already put a note in here that you have discussed and would not need to work outside the home, but...?"

"I mean, if I were home all day, I wouldn't be opposed to doing some household tasks, but I certainly wouldn't want to do them all everyday just because I am the one home."

I nodded to her. "No, that wouldn't be fair. I may end up having to make up my fair share on the weekends, but I certainly wouldn't expect you to work all day at home just because you were here either."

"Alright, then, in the contract, we will simply say that it is a fluctuating schedule of approximately even work between the two of you. Oh, and in case you are ever curious Ms. Zest, your Kitten there has it written that they would be open to you having several subs, whether fellow Kittens or not, so long as they understood what she was and was not okay with as well."

I immediately blushed. "Oh! Well then...umm. Well. Maybe someday, but, for now, I don't think I could really afford that. But thank you." I murmured the last part into her ears, and noticed her blush as she purred, scent marking my wrist with her cheek.

Charly nodded. "Well, we still have an hour until you need to head back. Do you mind if I peek in your fridge and see if I can scrounge something up?"

I waved them in, and relaxed back, turning my body so I was entirely on the couch, and Kitten pulled herself up so her legs could spread out a little more, and she rested her head right against my collar bone, and I could feel her smile as she nestled into me.

"You always this affectionate a Kitten?"

"I don't know. I guess? But um...I might also be creeping up on my period. It hasn't hit yet, but, I tend to get a need for more physical support about now in the cycle, as well as during the actual week of."

"So, what you are saying is, if we keep up this pace, your first week here will be filled with lots of cuddles and probably tv?"

"Yeah..."

"That. Sounds perfect." I murmur, kissing her forehead again.

Charly came back in with some heated leftovers, and Kitten sat up to eat, and moved over to lean against me. We sat in silence for a while, eating and then resting, while Charly worked on the wording of the contract. I could feel Kitten nodding off as I lazily played with her hair when I looked over at the clock and realized she would have to go soon. "Come on, we have to get you back to the Shelter. Hey, maybe after we meet on Sunday, we can have our final meeting on Monday, eh?" I turned to look at Charly, "Would we sign everything on that third meeting, or would that be on a later date?"

"It can go either way, but I suspect you could be moving her in Monday night."

Kitten blinked, tired, but she smiled, even as I gently pushed her off of me, and she clung to me on the way back down to the car. Once we got to The Shelter, Charly took them inside, and I waited until I couldn't see Kitten anymore to leave. Then I waited a good five minutes later just in case she could see me, because I didn't want her thinking I couldn't wait to get back home. But to be honest, I _couldn't_ wait to get home. Because as soon as I did, I would go to sleep, and be one day closer to never having to force myself to let her be taken. I would be one day closer to slipping my name around her neck.

Yesterday, after I left, I must confess, I didn't go right home. I went to one of those little pet tag kiosk things, and opted for a simple little thing. A heart, with her name, I had already picked it out, mine, and my phone number, with a tiny, probably fake, gem between each line, and all over the back. I decided she would wear it backwards, partially to avoid attention, but also so my name would be rested as close to her throat as possible. Once I got home, I gently ran my thumb over it. I currently had it attached to a simple ribbon. It wasn't going to be her collar, I wanted to pick that out with her. Eventually I set it down, and went to bed. 

Kitten:

I stumbled sleepily into the bedroom, and Wynter popped her head up, making me take a step back.

"Well, I can see you're exhausted, so I will leave asking how it went to the morning. Come here, we can snuggle while you fall asleep."

"Okay..." I murmured circling down, and I felt Wynter pull herself against me.

 _This...This is nice. Maybe I should talk to her..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten:

I woke up to Wynter shaking me. “Come on! I wanna talk before everyone else gets up, and we start mewling for breakfast.”

“Alright, alright I’m up.” I murmured, sitting up, and smoothing my hair before padding to my favorite spot, by the window.

“Sooooo….how did it go? Are you going to live with them? When is your next visit? Did Charly have to...break anything up?” Wynter gushed out questions so fast, I could hardly tell what she was saying at all. I shook my head. 

“Breathe. It went great. And yeah, it looks like I might be moving in with her...Monday night. My next visit is Sunday, Charly said they would open the Shelter up to get me, and we could stay out later since they have to close it too. And no, we kept it clean for the meeting but...you saw my notes, right?”

“Yeah, how did she take the lack of constant sex thing?”

“First of all, it wouldn’t be constant anyways, and second, she actually took it fairly well. Thankfully. But, I also wanted to talk about...the other big thing I wrote...for Helen…”

“Oh, you mean the thing you marked for Helen’s Eyes Only? I didn’t read that part! That would be intrusive!”

“Oh! Well ummm..here, I’m not sure if I can say it out loud, but, you can read it.” I murmured, sliding her the paper, Charly had given it back to me in case I wanted to edit anything. After I gave her some to read it, I started again. “I just...after last night...I trust you Wynter, and I don’t know if it is anything you would want, or whatever but...I wanted to offer it, and I know right now Helen can’t afford it by herself, but maybe if one or both of us got a day job, just to cover the extra expenses, maybe we...could?” I wrung my hands together, fingers tying up, my head cast down. It felt like minutes were passing in silence, but only after a few did Wynter place her hand gently on mine.

“ _ Thank you… _ .really. But, I take it since you only thought of this last night, you haven’t talked to Helen about me specifically? You should do that first. After all, very soon you will be little more than an animal to her.” Wynter grinned at the last part, teasing me, in an effort to turn the conversation around. “But, if she is okay with it, I would be honored. I can already tell we would get along, just knowing you.”

I blushed. “I know, and I will talk to her. I just wanted you to know I was going to. And yeah. Very,  _ very  _ soon, I hope. But I’m not  _ that  _ special. How could I determine whether or not you two would get along?”

“Easy! You two are both the same, in a lot of respects, you know what you want, but are often burdened by anxiety, and so you turn here to get your mind shut up enough that you can enjoy something. Meanwhile, we are opposites, because I am here, where I can be normal, asking to be treated like an animal, just because I find it fun. And since we get along, and you two are the same, it only makes sense that I get along with Helen as well.”

“I  _ don’t _ think that is how getting along works at all, but whatever. Maybe if I talk to her before we leave, you could come Sunday? I don’t know if they would allow two prospective kittens at once…”

“Maybe if we could find a second volunteer to chaperone us? We can ask Ms. Martin later, you have to talk to Helen first anyways.”

“I know.” We curled up again, at the windowsill, waiting for the door to open so we could have breakfast. Or at least for most of the other kittens to wake up so we could start yowling and mewling for it. It wasn’t much longer, either, as the sun entered through the windows, that the other kittens started waking. Like Wynter and I, a few paired off to have small, quiet conversations, while some others just sat up, and waited, either for food, or to begin begging for it. Once only a few kittens were left sleeping, and there was no sign of Ms. Martin yet, coming to feed us, we started yowling, spacing them so we wouldn’t make our throats sore. 

She came in a little while later, and we swarmed her, continuing to beg for food, though we had the sense not to get so close that we would trip her. After we ate, I wasn’t really sure what to do. I mean, I knew there were playrooms, and libraries, and plenty of stuff to pass the time with. But so far I had spent almost my entire stay at The Shelter with Helen. So I decided to just wander around, until something caught my eye. I spent the day, as well as Saturday relaxing, and took most of my naps with Wynter. I figured this meant if she could, she would ask to be taken home with me as well. But I would have to wait until Sunday to ask.

Helen:

The last two days went by painfully slow. At least on Friday I had work to go to, which passed some of the time, but whenever I got to some of the more boring tasks, my mind drifted to Kitten, which only made a pang of disappointment go through me whenever I came back to reality. Saturday was even worse, since I had nothing to distract me. Eventually I started to work on ideas for my part of the contract, figuring it would at least give me more time to play with her tomorrow. I also ran to get some generic pet supplies, not wanting to spend a lot on something that might not fit her personality anyways. Just a bed, a water bowl, and a food bowl. I wouldn’t make her eat or drink from it all the time, I just thought I would give her the option. I cared most of all, for her comfort. Finally it was Sunday, and I decided I couldn’t wait any longer, and drove down half an hour early, waiting across the street in the public parking lot for the row of buildings over here. As soon as I heard another set of tires pulling in, I stepped out of the car, and waited for Charly.

“How early did you get here?” They laughed. It was still only 7:35.

“Only a few minutes ago. I couldn’t wait to see her. Oh, and here, I wasn’t sure if you would need it from me as well, but I spent yesterday writing up some stuff.”

“Oh thanks! Yeah, I do, but most prospective owners don’t even think about it, which gets annoying fast.” Charly laughed again, as they opened up the door to the back rooms. The main area was left unlocked, for the homeless who used the majority of the shelter, but the kittens and pups were locked up for the weekend. Ms. Martin lived with them. As soon as I walked in, Kitten was rubbing her head against my calves, purring as much as she could. I bent down and started petting her, when she cast a glance at the girl I had seen her with before, who was leaning against a doorway, to the more private rooms the pets used.

“Before we go, can I talk to you about something? Nothing bad, I promise!” She murmured, turning back to me.

“Of course, what is it?” I lead her into a corner of the room, to give us a sense of privacy.

“Well, you remember what Charly told you I wrote for you, in my part of the contract? I was wondering...I know you can’t afford it now, but if one or both of us  _ did _ get a paying job...could Wynter come? I just...I really trust her, and I am going to miss her, and she is so sweet, but who knows when someone will come along for her, and I think...you two would get along great, even if her reasoning for that is faulty and...she might be able to-”

“Stop. Breathe.” She is rambling, and I take her hands, smiling. “You know I would do anything for you, right? So yes, if either or both of you made enough to support her, I would be willing. Is that Wynter over there?” I flick my eyes over to the girl, who is still watching us, a wistful smile on her face. Kitten nodded, breath slowing to a manageable pace. I waved the girl over, and held Kitten in a hug, as she leaned into me.

“I take it this means she is open to it?” Wynter asked Kitten. She smiled back, and nodded, and Wynter turned to me. “Hey, my name is Wynter. I first helped this one around when she got here. I certainly wouldn’t mind getting to go home with her either, though I don’t know if they’ll have the paperwork ready for me to leave tomorrow night as well, unless maybe since it is the weekend, we can pretend this counts for two meetings for me?” She turned to Charly, who had come over since informing Ms. Martin of our arrival and impending departure.

“I mean, I will have to check, but I don’t see why not, if you already have a generic list ready? We can talk specifics before we go into your list, Ms. Zest.”

“Yeah, here you go. Wrote it up Friday, after this one approached me about it.” Wynter handed over some paper, and turned back to me. “She didn’t want to talk to you about me specifically if I wasn’t willing to go along with it in the first place anyways, which is why she didn’t go to you first.” I nodded to her, and stroked Kitten’s hair, to let her know it was alright.

“Alright then, if everyone is ready?” Charly asked, papers tucked away. I nodded, and led them all back to my car, checking to make sure Kitten didn’t want Charly to drive this time. She shook her head, and Wynter nodded to me, that she would look after her while I drove. Meanwhile, Charly started going over Wynter’s list.

“Okay, so this is actually fairly close to your first kitten, oh, and I have to speak to you about a name for her, for the contract, anyways...yes, the only big difference is that Wynter would be more comfortable with sexual activity than her, although, I suspect that might take a little while to get to know you, and all that.”

“Alright, yes I have a name picked out for her, but I would like to keep it a surprise until she goes over the contract tomorrow. We can talk about it in private at my apartment. And um...yeah, I would have to get to know you first as well before I would be comfortable with that aspect of this.” I say, speaking into the mirror, where I can meet Wynter’s eyes. She nods, and cradles Kitten against her tightly, whose eyes are held loosely closed, but she flinches occasionally at the harsh sounds of traffic.

“That will work. Well, I don’t see that there is really anything that needs to be added to your list, Wynter, so if you want fairly similar contracts with both of them, I think we can work that in, with all the extra time today.” 

We sit in relative silence the rest of the way, Charly now looking over my list, and we soon pull back into my parking lot. Once I am out, Kitten is nuzzling my arm for pets, and I happily oblige. Wynter is more stand-offish, but I can tell she just wants to make sure Kitten gets what she needs first. Not that I mind, but I do have two hands. Once we are inside, I murmur for Kitten to go relax somewhere with Wynter, and walk over with Charly out of their earshot, to discuss Kitten’s new name. “The name came to me last Wednesday night, when we first met. While she was playing with the laser, and then the way she butted my hand for pets.” I handed them the tag I had made for her. “Oh, and I am fine keeping Wynter’s name, I am only choosing Kitten’s because she asked me to. And uh, I don’t want to say it out loud, in case someone is able to hear us from here. I don’t really know how sound carries in here yet.”

Charly nods. “It is beautiful. The name, or well, the reasoning behind it, and the tag. You going to get one for Wynter tonight?” 

“Yeah, a matching one, I think, besides the name obviously. Maybe a different color metal in the back, but the same gems. It's my birth month’s gemstone, or fairly close in color anyways.”

“That sounds adorable….alright, I think that was all for that. You ready to head in and get your half of the contract in?”

I nod, and wander until I find the two little kittens I am looking for. They are relaxed over the bed, and they both immediately sit up, strolling across it to me, as I sit beside them, stroking their heads. Charly sits in a chair facing us.

“Okay, so, your list is fairly complete, but we still need to discuss every detail of it for the Kittens’ comfort and safety. And because they will each have different contracts, they don’t need to compromise on anything between each other, okay?” We all nod, and slowly go over each detail. They both know that my first concern is their happiness and comfort, that they will always be able to say ‘no’, whether verbally or not. If in a play scene where they can’t speak, all either of them have to do is growl, and if not, all they have to say is ‘no’, by itself. A continuation of a phrase can be taken as a ‘please slow down’, or ‘I need a check-in’, since Wynter personally knew her kitten-space wasn’t necessarily the best at keeping to her limits.

Eventually we come to the end of the list, and we come around to the un-added subject of supporting a second kitten already. 

“I’ve been looking at jobs on the library computer at The Shelter, I think there is one I could be well suited for, and I can do it from here, if you have a laptop I can use? It pays fairly well, I think it could cover my part of the food expenses, and such.” Wynter spoke up immediately.

“Yeah, I have one you can use. Might not be the greatest, but if you can land the job, we can work something out to let you save for a better one.”

“Alright then! I think that is everything we needed to get done today, and it is just about lunch time…” Charly exclaimed, to which both Kitten and Wynter started purring.

“Do we want to order something in, or go out to eat? I’m afraid I don’t have much in the fridge anymore, and I have a bad habit of not doing groceries.” 

“Sure, but as a fair warning, if we are eating greasy foods, I will put away my furs. Don’t want to do anything to ruin them.”

“Fine with me, I know how expensive they can get.”

Our food arrived quickly, and we sat facing each other. I asked Charly about why they started volunteering at The Shelter, and we all laughed as they explained that they had only been looking to volunteer at a homeless shelter. They hadn’t expected to stumble into a den of Kittens. But it hadn’t made them feel weird, and they stayed with The Shelter, helping in both departments as needed.

“That reminds me! As you know, we consider this charity work as well, and have no formal pricing, but we would appreciate a donation, in order to keep our place in its best shape. Thankfully the will that gave us the building ensures we will never lose it, but we still need to pay utilities, food, and such. A common donation for each Kitten is ten dollars, but we would appreciate anything you can give, and don’t feel like you have to make the donation soon, should you choose to. Anytime you can give will be appreciated.”

“I understand, of course. I actually budget charity into my spending habits, I will turn next month’s to you. I have already given this month’s charity money. I will just put a reminder in my phone...the first is a Monday, so that works well. I will be by before work to donate fifty dollars, is there a dropbox I can leave it in?”

“Wow, thank you! And yes, just leave it in an envelope with a brief letter explaining the reason for the cash, for legal records, and there is a dropbox next to the door. Most people miss it their first few times walking in.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I want to give back to the people who introduced me to these wonderful babies?” I laughed, my food gone, and the trash set aside, as I pet both Wynter and Kitten, who were dozing into a food coma.

“Well, you would be surprised then. Some people seem to think we are also given money by the government to help the Kittens and Pups, but we can’t exactly write off that kind of work as charity, legally….” Charly seemed to go deep into thought for a moment. “You know, it is only 1:00 now. If the Kittens were to wake up in an hour or two, we might have enough time to finish the contracts tonight. We really only do three meetings for time’s sake, but no one really thinks to ask for a weekend, when we have more time.”

“Sounds good to me. Why don’t I set a timer for an hour and a half from now to wake up the Kittens, and in the meantime, we work on making the details turn into legalese? Though, I must admit, I might not actually be of great help in that.”

“Sure, and then I will just need to read the contract once it is turned into legalese to the Kittens, and make sure they understand what each part really means once more, and then the same with you, before we can sign it.”

We got to work, leaving the Kittens to nap on my bed. I put a nice, faux fur blanket over them, and watched them subconsciously snuggle deeper into it, and into each other. They looked just like actual littermates, and I thought of taking a picture, just for myself.  _ There will be time for that later. Once you are their owner. Plus, then you will actually be allowed to, so you better not do it now. _ My alarm went off what seemed like only five minutes later, and I had actually gotten the hang of making these things incredibly verbose. It was fun, but I had the suspicion that if I tried it for a living, I would go mad with boredom, after nothing but that for hours. I walked back into the bedroom, gently shaking Kitten first.

“Hey sweetie, it's time to get up, okay? We actually finished the contract entirely while you slept, so now we just need to go over it one more time.”

Kitten grumbled, but made her way out of Wynter’s sleeping form, and wearily rubbed the sleep from their eyes. “Food coma. No joke.”

I laughed. “I know. Now just imagine the food coma you’ll get into if you steal the turkey at Thanksgiving, and remember how you feel now. So you don’t do it.” I gave her a smirk at the end, bending back down to wake up Wynter. Soon we were all gathered back in the living/dining room, seated around the dining table. I honestly only used it with company. Charly went over the contract again, explaining what each part meant, now that it was all in legalese. Soon, they handed both Kitten and Wynter a pen, and their respective contracts, indicating the line where they should sign, if this is what they truly wanted. A flutter of pride rushed through me as I watched both of them sign their names onto their pieces of paper, paper that would bind them to me, until either death or I unbound them from me. Next, I took one of their pens, and looked down at both papers. 

“Thank you.” I whispered, to all three of them. I quickly signed my name on both. I bite my lip afterwards, staring at our names so close together.

“Well, I will leave you ladies to your first night together. Don’t forget you can always come to us, for any reason, even if you just want to visit little old me.” 

“We won’t forget!” Wynter and Kitten called, as they waved to Charly, who was headed back to the parking lot.

“Wait! Do you need a ride back to The Shelter?” I called quickly.

“Nah, gotta get my steps in. It’s early enough, I should be fine.”

I nodded back at them, and once they had left, I turned around to see both Kittens looking up at me from the floor expectantly. “Alright babies. You want to stay here while I run out? I have to go get Wynter’s tag, and then when I get back, we can look at collars for you two, okay?”

Both girls mrrrred excitedly in agreement, and I locked the door behind me, leaving them to their own devices while I was out.

Kitten:

I had never been happier than when I signed that piece of paper. That is, until I watched Helen sign it.  _ Then _ I had been even happier, and so I broke that record twice in two minutes. She had just left to get Wynter’s tag, and I immediately turned to Wynter.

“Mischief?”

“Mischief? On our first day? Are you sure?”

“Well, we  _ are  _ kittens. Isn’t it our nature to get into mischief?”

“We should at least pretend to know how to behave!”

“Oh alright!” I conceded, and pretending to pad away...before turning back and playfully pouncing at Wynter, raising my paws to bat at her ears.

“Oh I see how it is. I’m going to have to be a nice, mature cat, living with a practical newborn.” But Wynter immediately joined in the playfight, swiping at me until we were exhausted again, and I started to giggle uncontrollably.

“You should at least start to think about what kind of collar you want, while we wait for her to get back.”

“I think something simple, but stands out from my fur. Like, if she gets me a set in black, maybe a pink ribbon from the dollar store or something. What about you? You want your collar in silver as well?”

“Or maybe a baby blue? It can be Winter-y, but it would also match nicely with yours. A complimentary set.”

“Ooooh, that would be nice.” I murmured, closing my eyes. We lay on the floor, curled into one another again, occasionally exchanging soft nuzzles, her head rested on my back otherwise, with my own on my paws. Helen came back a little while later, the store only a fifteen minute walk each way. She had also picked up some food, canned tuna for us, and some kind of microwave dish for herself, and a second set of bowls. I had already noticed the first set, and was equally nervous and excited to try eating from it.

“Now, I have something that will work as a collar for now, until your actual ones arrive, got it? So hold your necks out for me, and then I’ll get your dinner ready. On your tags is your name, mine, and my phone number, just in case, okay?” We nodded, and held out our necks bowing them once she got it around, so she could tie the ribbons easily. She did Wynter’s first, and as she crouched to put mine on, she finally told me my name. “So, I know you wanted me to decide your name, right? Well, here is your tag, Dancer.”

I purred. “Everyone is going to think you have a Christmas thing going on in your house all the time.” 

“Yeah, well, I won’t be able to help talking about my baby girls. And both my baby girls have Christmas-y names, even if that wasn’t where I got Dancer from...you want to know why I chose Dancer?”

I purred again, and this time Wynter joined in, though I could see she was eyeing the can of tuna left on the counter. Apparently so did Helen, so she stood up, and prepared our dinner while she spoke.

“Well, that first night, while you were chasing the laser, you looked like you were dancing across a stage. And the way you like to headbutt my hand when I hold it out, up on your hind feet.”

I laughed, and as soon as she set down our dishes, we crouched down to eat, making sure to wait until we were sitting properly to swallow. A trip to the ER would not be fun now if we started choking. Meanwhile, Helen started to make her own dish. Once I finished, I licked my lips, and padded over to Helen, pressing against her leg and purring.

“Thank you.”

Wynter followed suit after she finished, and soon we were all curled up in front of Helen’s, and soon to be Wynter’s, laptop, on the bed, scrolling through various kitten-play stores. She found a beautiful fawn brown set for me, and asked the same company if their collars would allow for her to attach her own tags. Now she was just waiting for a reply email to order them, a deep red one for me, that was a bit fancier than I had imagined, but wasn’t gaudy, and a navy blue for Wynter. Then Helen closed the laptop, and carefully set it down under the bed without getting up. She moved so she was leaning against the headboard. I set my head down on her stomach, and she started slowly playing with my hair, but Wynter didn’t settle, and was shuffling her paws anxiously.

“You want something to play with Wynter?” Helen mused, her voice dropping slightly, and I instantly knew what was going on. I moved enough for her to undress, settling against her as she layed back down. “Well, go on, you’ve been a good girl, if you want to play, you can.”

Wynter purred, and settled down between her legs, gently nuzzling Helen’s thighs. Then she started to slowly explore Helen’s slit, and as Helen let out a soft moan, apparently having neglected her own pleasure in the meantime, she stroked my hair faster, making me intermittently purr and moan as well. I may not have liked the idea of anyone touching me, or vise versa, not in that way, but I still very much had a libido, and the decade since I had first discovered kitten-play as a teenager hadn’t diminished it at all.

Both of us moaning at once seemed to encourage Wynter, and she must have started taking more risks, seeing what brought our owner the most pleasure by trial and error, because Helen’s moans became deeper, more stretched out, only to be sharpened by a high-pitched one, of sudden unexpected pleasure. I moved slightly, so I could take the outside of Helen’s thigh between my own, and looked to her for permission to grind against her. She nodded slightly, fingers now unable to do much more than dig into my scalp, and I layed one leg above Wynter, the weight dragging a moan from her, and she started suckling Helen’s clit. My other leg worked its way under Helen’s, and she raised her knee at the pressure, allowing me to slide against her before she rested it back on mine.

At this point my own pussy was throbbing with heat and desire, and the moment it reached Helen’s skin I moaned, as did Helen, presumably from the pleasure of feeling how wet I was.

“Good girls, you’re both my sweet, sweet good girls.” Helen breathed lightly, as Wynter had given her a reprieve as she came up for air. Wynter pulled herself up, and whispered something in Helen’s ear, evidently too shy to ask whatever it was in front of me, as Helen then groaned. “Of course I will baby.” She murmured, letting Wynter settle. “Keep suckling my clit, but this time I want you in me too, okay?” Wynter purred, letting the vibration of it hit Helen’s pussy before she got to work, and Helen came soon after, the only warning being Wynter’s name on her lips. I continued to grind against Helen’s thigh, the rough friction eventually cooling off my need, even as the feeling of Helen’s hip bone digging into my skin built it back up again. I murmured happily into her skin as I recovered, and as she cooled off, she gently brought Wynter the rest of the way, until her thighs matched her face, covered in cum. Helen murmured about going to get water, and I shyly approached Wynter, sniffing the drying cum on her cheek, eyeing her to silently ask if I could lick it clean. She settled down with a contented sigh, and nodded, and I gently lapped at her cheek, purring at the too-sweet taste. Once Helen came back in we quickly downed the water, staring at each other before we erupted in laughter.

“So much for not doing it on our first day together.” Helen mused.

“I got to know you well enough, that I felt comfortable. You learn a lot making a contract with someone.” Wynter tried to justify herself, blushing. Helen turned to me then, seeming to accept Wynter’s explanation.

“Have you ever used a vibrator before?”

“O...only external. It wasn’t that great but...that might just be I wasn’t using it entirely properly.”

“How about we save up to get you a nice one, that can do both, maybe not at once, at first, but still. That way, I can control your pleasure, but if it gets too much for you, you can remove it faster than I would be able to, okay?”

“That...could work. And I am sorry if this made you misunderstand, I… I’m not sure I would be able to handle giving you pleasure, or you giving me some, but I know I am capable of handling myself without causing a panic attack.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Come up here, you two.” Helen murmured, and we settled on either side of her, cuddling under her arms. I rolled over enough to pick up a blanket that had fallen on the ground in our fun, and threw one side over to Wynter, before covering myself as best I could. Wynter did the same, and in doing so, we covered Helen, as we settled down for sleep.

“Sweet dreams, my little Kittens.”


	4. Chapter 4

Wynter:

I woke up a little while later, stretching slightly once I pulled myself from Helen’s embrace. I stared down at the petite girl who had read what I wanted without even knowing. _Dancer_. That was her name now, and the collar at her throat showed she was proud to be Helen’s. I turned to stare down at my own, just barely able to glimpse the tag dangling there, and the same rush of pride ran through me as when Helen crouched to first put it on me. The truth was, on that Wednesday night, when Helen and Dancer met, I had also been quite interested in Helen. But she seemed to only have eyes for Dancer, and that was okay. Those two could have a different relationship between them than what I had with Helen myself. Dancer needed care on an emotional and physical level, where-as I mostly just wanted Helen to treat me like a grumpy old house-cat, and let me do my own thing as I wanted and needed it. Eventually I slipped back under the covers, purring gently at the slightly calloused hands that subconsciously pulled me closer to her.

I woke later to an empty bed, and started mrring to figure out where people were. Dancer came racing in, purring and running her body against mine, so our scents would mingle. Helen came in slower, smiling.

“The company I was looking at emailed back already, and your collars-and your set Dancer- should arrive by next Sunday. Now you two get out of here, and go eat, your breakfast is out and water bowls are filled. I have to get dressed, and then I will be off to work. There is a clock under the tv, with a remote next to it. Watch whatever if you get bored, but I want it off when I get home at four.”

We both nodded, twining ourselves between her legs on our way out. Helen had put out two bowls of coco puffs on the floor, easily reminiscent of actual cat food. When we had finished, Helen was walking out the door, a slight click signifying we were locked in here. Dancer and I both went to our water bowls, the cereal being dry and all.

“How are you feeling?” Dancer murmurs, as we settle on the couch.

“Content, mostly. I think my mind is still trying to catch up honestly. You?”

Dancer nods. “Pretty much the same…”

We stay curled up for a while, occasionally exchanging mischievous glances, and playful blows.

Eventually we end up taking our tussle to the ground, rolling over and over as we wrestle. At one point I spring back, and Dancer quickly gets up, following my cue to circle around each other.

“You think you’re the alpha cat here?”

“ _You_ certainly aren’t.”

We spring at each other at the same time, growling, and end up rolling around the living room floor again for a while, until I spot blood.

“Wait! Are you okay?” I murmur, pointing out the trail, about knee high at this point. I hadn’t thought I had broken her skin anywhere but…

“Oh shit. Yeah, I’m fine. I knew my period was starting soon, but...you always hope it will be _not today_ , you know?”

I nod, nuzzling her gently. “You want to take a break?”

“Want to, no, but I should, I suppose...I’m going to go look for a book to read…”

“Can I read with you?” I murmur, and her eyes brighten again as I suggest this doesn’t mean we split up.

She nods as we wander back into Helen’s room, Dancer scanning the bookshelves. I made a little nest out of blankets that had been hidden in the closet, and the pet bed she had gotten, big enough for a large dog. Once Dancer had a book, she wandered over to me, and I curled up around her protectively, while she read out loud to me. When she got to the end, we both heard a click, signifying Helen was home, or at least should be. I nosed her, telling her to stay, and went to make sure it was our owner.

She stepped inside, set down her bags, and looked around for us. I turned and nodded to Dancer, before sprinting out and nuzzling my head against Helen’s leg, purring. Dancer walked in more slowly, and I wondered if she had started to have cramps.

“Good to see you too babies. Oh Dancer, what is wrong? Did you two accidently play too rough?”

Dancer layed down, and rolled over to her side, to show Helen her period had started. “No, though that is what ran through my head when I first saw she was bleeding, that I may have hurt her.” I whispered.

“What kind of hygiene products do you use sweetie? Both of you, actually.”

“The largest size, overnight, with wings. I use them all day, because they are more absorbent. Pads, that is.”

“I can use just about anything. Never had that heavy of a flow.”

“Okay, then what I am going to do is, run you nice hot bath, I can see you are cramping up. Put some nice scented bubbles in, okay? Then while you are soaking, I’ll run out and get your stuff, then I’ll wash you up, and you can put on some clean underwear with the pad, how does that sound?”

“That sounds nice.” Dancer whimpered between cramps.

The two of us helped carry her to the bathtub, settling her gently in before we started up the water.

“Are you going to be okay? Not going to curl up and accidentally drown?”

“I’ll keep an eye on her. Be back soon, please?”

“As soon as I can, sweeties.” Helen whispered, pushing our hair back and kissing our foreheads, before getting up, and quickly grabbing her wallet before she quickly walked back out. I leaned over the tub, gently massaging Dancer’s shoulders. 

“I wasn’t keeping you from working on these cramps earlier right? While we were reading?”

“No….they only just hit after you walked away, really….mmmmmmmhm.” Dancer moaned in pain.

I whined in sympathy, wishing I could do more. Eventually we heard frantic pounding through the halls outside the apartment, and Helen came back in, making soft, cooing noises over Dancer. I stepped back, out of the way, as Helen began to gently scrub away the blood that had stuck to Dancer’s skin, even after the soaking. She gently massaged Dancer’s waist, where I hadn’t dared touch, and it looked like the cramps were finally starting to give way. I moved to get the pads sticking to the underwear, knowing that sometimes they were most effective when they weren’t just put on and immediately used, then went out to make another little nest, on the couch this time. I came back to both Dancer and Helen smiling gratefully at me.

“Are you feeling better yet?”

Dancer nodded.

“How about you two go get comfy on the couch, I’ll turn on a movie, and then I start dinner, okay?”

I gently coaxed Dancer over to the couch, letting her lean against me. I knew once dinner was done, and Helen sat beside us, she would migrate into her lap, but it made sense. She might feel safe around me, and trust me, but more so did she feel safe and trust Helen. Helen flicked on Aristocats, and I couldn’t help but smile. Sure, there were problems all throughout it, but. Singing cats. Dancer’s eyes were sort of glazed over, and I knew that this could be shocking for her. Emotionally, not logically of course but, still. Right now we were supposed to be settling into being almost full time cats. And here something came, that immediately reminded her-she isn’t. The conflicting processing of reality and her emerging kitten-space…

I knew how shocking that could be. I had been there before. But I couldn’t focus on that now. I nuzzled Dancer, as Helen came back in and settled next to us, a plate of various meats and cheeses arrayed on the tray, with a stack of crackers. We each quickly started making sandwiches, before simply snacking on the bits of meat, as the crackers quickly ran out. Dancer had, as predicted, shifted into Helen’s lap, and I carefully tested my balance on the back of the couch, sure that my weight wouldn’t knock it over, with two people sitting on it on the same side, but I didn’t want to fall off. Once I was sure I was stable, I stretched along the top of the couch, and Helen turned to me, smirking, before she slung her right arm over my back, her hand stroking my head, as she pet Dancer with her left.

“You doing better Dancer?” Helen asked, as the movie ended, and she flicked it off.

“Yeah, the bath and massage really helped. Thank you, both of you.” Dancer murmured sleepily, curling her head into her arms, which were crossed over top of Helen’s leg.

“I’m glad. Now, I think if you are going to sleep, you should head into bed. Come on, we can leave this for the morning.”

Dancer grumbled at this, but bundled up the blanket, and carefully made her way back into the bedroom. Meanwhile, I carefully slipped down from the top, landing on the soft cushions of the couch, before making my own way. We cuddled on the pet bed the same way we had earlier, and before Helen had even come into bed from her own bath, Dancer was deep in slumber. I raised my head sleepily when she came in, and happily laid it back down beside Dancer’s as she pulled herself into her own bed, above us.

Helen:

They had finally come. As I had stepped out of the apartment to head to work, I almost tripped over the two boxes, each discreetly packaged, with no obvious connection between them. They had actually come two days early. I almost took them inside, before closing the door, but decided that there was little point in making the Kittens as anxious for my return as I was already going to be, and I carried them out to the car.

I had actually forgotten them, for a while at work, and as I walked back to the car after, the same excited thrill I had at first seeing them ran through me again. The drive back to home seemed to go by in a blur, and yet was agonizingly slow. Finally I walked back into my living room with a flourish, the Kittens jumping off the couch, and milling around the table as I set both boxes carefully on it.

“Yes my sweeties, they are finally here. Now, sit still, and I will get your official collars on you, just let me get some scissors for the boxes.” They settled down, though they kept shuffling their paws anxiously. Once I had the boxes opened, I took out Wynter’s collar first, from the smaller box. I carefully pulled her hair aside, so I could clasp it in the back, and she purred as it made a small, satisfying, click. “Now, chin up, so I can move the tag over. Show me how proud of a Kitten I own.” I murmured in her ear, and she immediately complied, chest puffed slightly, so I could still easily reach her neck, and move the tag from the ribbon to her new collar. Once I had moved it, I pulled the ribbon free, and set it aside. Then I did the same for Dancer, before gently placing on her ears, and the ribbon on her tail to her waist, checking to be sure it was neither too tight nor too loose.

“How are you two feeling? You’re such pretty kitties…” I pressed a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads. Then I looked over at the two ribbons that I had set aside, and tied them together. The Kittens quickly caught on to my game, and watched, enticed, as I slowly snaked the ribbon across the floor. Dancer hesitantly jabbed a paw at it, and I pulled it away before she could ‘kill’ it. We played for a while, Wynter occasionally eyeing it thoughtfully, but never trying to catch it. But eventually she padded over to my side, and rubbed her cheek against my breasts through the shirt. Dancer took the distraction to claim the ribbon from me, and carried away her ‘prey’. 

“Oh? Is somebody hungry for milk?” I murmured, stroking Wynter’s hair. Wynter stared up at me, begging as clearly with her eyes as she was with her mewling. “Well, far be it from me to starve you, girl. Just let me get somewhere more comfortable.” I stood up, took my shirt and bra off, and led her over to the couch, where I laid down, and let Wynter crawl on top of me, bringing her face directly to my chest. She started licking, slowly, around my nipple, letting it harden from the pleasure and cold equally. Once she deemed it hard enough, she sucked, pulling at them with her teeth. I moaned lightly, but it was enough for Dancer to come back out of the bedroom to check on us. She squeaked in surprise, but brought herself over quickly, and my right hand fell off the couch, onto her head, and I slowly stroked her, my left one still pressing into Wynter’s back. She occasionally switched back and forth between my breasts, and it got harder and harder to keep petting Dancer. She was purring lightly now, eyes closed and leaning against the couch. Her ears were crooked from my petting her. My left hand moved down from Wynter’s back, into the line of the boxers she wore, for propriety's sake, and the simple graze across her skin made her gasp.

I delved lower, cupping her gently, and she went back to her work, assumingly in an effort to get me to keep going. I came to this conclusion by the fact that she was also grinding herself against my palm.

“Those are starting to get a little sore, sweetie. Would you mind helping me elsewhere?” I murmur, softly into her ear. She turns to look at me, my breast falling from her lips with a soft pop. I bring my hand back up, to hers, and she whines as I do it, though it is replaced quickly by interest as I move her hand down to my own pussy, and place my hand back against hers. “Go on baby, and I’ll give it back to you.”

She immediately responds by testing in earnest how wet I am, and slowly presses one of her fingers into me, her thumb rubbing slowly over my swelling clit. True to my word, I mirror the action against her, and soon she is moaning so hard I have to remind her to keep going. Though, to be fair, I was having trouble focusing as well. At this point my hand was simply laying limp on Dancer’s head, and she was arching into it, doing her best to pet herself in my absence. I murmured ‘sorry’s to her, and ‘I love you’s to both of them intermittently. Suddenly Wynter changed her tactic, and sent me right over the edge, and I arched up to meet her as I tried to copy the move, and came all over her hand. Once I had regained my breath, Wynter slowing down to let me, I whispered for her to come for me, to let me feel her let go, and soon her own juices were covering my hand as much as my own were covering her’s.

“Okay girl, first clean up your own hand, then-” I looked down to see Dancer whimpering and nudged my side, nipping gently at my hand which had pet her. “What is it sweetie?” I saw out of the corner of my eye, Wynter sitting up, and casually licking her hand clean. Dancer clambered into the space Wynter had been laying on, and slowly bent down, to lick the back of my hand. There wasn’t any cum on the back, but she was clearly asking if she could have it, instead of giving it all to Wynter. “Oh, of course you can, girl. Here…” I soothed, rolling over so it would hang off the couch. She quickly scooted back down, and positioned herself as best she could, it was still awkward, and began to lick my fingers and palm clean, purring loudly. “You really like her taste that much?”

Dancer blushed at that. “I just...like the taste of cum in general…”

“Oh, that is such dangerous information to have...say, I just realized, I never cleaned up Wynter’s face that first night. Did you…?” 

Dancer nodded, and finished off her snack, nipping my fingers affectionately. 

“Very, very dangerous information to have. Now, come up here, and we can all snuggle. It’ll be an hour or so yet before I have to make dinner.”

I gently rolled over, and Wynter and Dancer both clambered up to lay against me. I couldn’t help but hug them both, as they started to purr, and I felt their breathing slow to a nice, even sleeping pace. _Awww, my little kittens are all tuckered out. Well, they did have a very busy week, with the dishes and laundry, and they had such a big day today. I just hope I can slip out to make dinner without waking them._

Kitten:

I felt her leave, but I just snuggled further into Wynter’s belly. Even without fur, it was unbelievably soft, and warm. She rested her head on my neck, and I don’t know for sure about her, but I fell back into my nap within a few minutes, and soon enough she was licking the rim of my ears to wake me up.

“Dinner better be ready if you are waking me up.” I grumbled into her side. 

“Aww, you are so sweet when you are waking up from a nap.”

“Only the short ones.”

“Oh, but you’re sooo cute….how could you have this grumpy little face only after short naps? And yes, dinner is ready.”

I hmmmphed, “Thank you then, for waking me for dinner.” I looked up to where Helen was watching, an amused look on her face. “And thank you too, for making it.”

“Of course baby. If I didn’t, I don’t think it would be very edible. The both of you-” she cut off into a laugh as we playfully attacked her legs. I knew, at least, that Helen was only joking. She had actually moaned at one of my meals earlier in the week, or so she told me. I had gotten up early to pack her a little lunch, with specific instructions on how to properly heat it depending on the type of microwave she had at work, and to only add the seasons after it had been heated, then wait for them to soak for a minute (and for it to cool) before she ate. Wynter joked about me being a witch, with my ease in the kitchen. It wasn’t long before we had finished, cleaned up, and were lying on the bed, looking over commands we might want to try learning over the weekend, when Helen has time for an actual play session.

This soon devolved into me yawning and jumping down to the pet bed, and saying goodnight, and Wynter sooned joined me, though I more felt that than heard her move and say goodnight. Before I fell asleep I saw the screen of Helen’s phone bright against her face, her gaze flicking over to us and smirking, clearly amused at something she was seeing, and no doubt, how she might use it with us. I shivered, and purred as I closed my eyes, pressing my back into Wynter’s chest.


End file.
